


Memories

by everlastingstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a one-shot that I had posted on AFF.

Snow. 

For some people, it brought happiness. Marking the time of the year where families gather and celebrate Christmas or New Year. 

For others, it is a time of coldness. A time where trees wither and birds flee to the south for warmth.

For Minseok, it is a time of memories.

 

 

The coldness of late night made its appearance as the latter puffs out breathes of hot air from his mouth to this hands in front of him. However, seeing those ice cold flakes floating down from the sky makes Minseok smile. It's snowing. His eyes drifted off into a gaze as memories make their way into this mind. 

For many people, winter is a time of bright and happy holidays. For some, it's a time of hunger and sadness. Full of life but also lifeless. For Minseok...it's a combination of both. 

Snow gave him hope that after it melts, it'll be spring. It'll be a world of colors. But just like how when good coexists with bad. It also was a time of pain. A nightmare which he relives. Every Christmas. 

Thinking back of his happier days, Minseok paints a small grin. Where he and his lover celebrates it with love and happiness. Just perfect. With the amount of cheesiness words that were exchanged, hearts were also worn on sleeves just to show each other their feelings. 

Christmas was a time of magical love. But to him, it was the day where he dreaded that he could ignore. Because the Christmas that he spent two years ago was the last that he had with his lover. It was also on that day that he had lost his feelings. 

Love had gave him many gifts. He had learned to be cheerful to sadness, compassionate to pain, and grit to the lost. But it was also love that took away half of his heart, half of his ability to be more open to others, and also...his ability to believe. 

After he stood there for more than half and hour, his body is already shaking badly from the frost. He jolted slightly awake from his thoughts, and started to walk again. Walking down the streets with the white sky above him. The streetlights cast shadows among the darkness. There, walks the short male under the sky to his home. 

Upon arriving at his humble abode, Minseok closes the door and quickly trotted to turn on the heater of the house. The warmth starts to seep into the rooms and the short male takes off his scarf and walks over to the small couch in front of the television. 

His house wasn't elegant nor decorated well. It was just a small apartment with a few pieces of furniture. This apartment has two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and along with a small living room. The walls were chalk white with small scratches here or there. Basically the room is just like paper and ink. Black and white. And not much colors were present. Even during holidays, Minseok does not put up any decorations. Thinking that why should he do it, why should he try to make his house look nice when it's only himself that's living there. 

Minseok picks up the remote and turns on the television. The glass screen was showing some cheesy romance drama again. Where the girl was looking for a gift for her boyfriend to celebrate his birthday. He presses the power button and the screen turned black.

The latter gets up from the couch and walked to his room. He then took a shower before brushing his teeth and heading off to his dreams.

 

His dreams where he can escape reality and live again.

 

 

In the dream, a smiling boy with soft and beautiful doe eyes was cuddling Minseok as they were watching a movie together. 

Minseok was always a helpless romantic so it was not surprising that the movie was Titantic. A love story with a tragic ending. 

At the end, Minseok was in tears as Luhan kisses the other, trying to calm the elder down. 

"Minnie, if you get so sad then why do you watch it?" Luhan asks.

"Because even though the ending is sad, their love is beautiful. Their love is passionate." Minseok replies as he continue to sob. "You won't leave me all my myself, right?"

"Idiot. Who would leave such a loving person like you. No matter where I am, even if I'm lost, I'll find a way to go back to you. Since I belong here." Luhan places his palm over Minseok's beating heart. "With you, my love. I promise you that."

With that Minseok cries even more. Because even though, those words are so cheesy, it was comforting, it was beautiful. The couple leans in for a kiss. 

Not knowing that tragedy would strike in a few days before Christmas.

Minseok was so excited as he was driving to his and Luhan's house. The latter wants to head back home faster since he wanted to make a cake for them. Up ahead, there was flashing lights of blue and red. A crowd surrounded a car and he could see the police were talking into their into the transmitter. Possibly calling for an ambulance as he could see that the car was wrecked badly.

Minseok got out of his car and walked toward the crowd. Realization dawned upon too late as his brain froze at the sight before him. It was Luhan's car! And his lover lies there on the floor with blood pooling out. Cuts appear here and there. Minseok subconsciously lets out a broken scream before dashing towards his other half. His hands and body were trembling with fear and shock as he shakes Luhan, screaming for him to stay strong. That help would arrive soon. 

Luhan brought his bloody hand up to Minseok's face, trying to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Minseok. I love you..." The other's eyes started to close. His hand slowly dropped from Minseok's face and Minseok whimpers, " No...no...no! Luhan! Wake up! Please!" 

Luhan did not wake up.

His heart and soul was ripped to pieces as the police hands him a box that was found in the wrecked car. Minseok opened the box. Inside it was two couple rings. On the inside of the platinum rings engraves their initials, L & M. 

After that day, Minseok was never the same. 

 

 

 

With a gasp, Minseok wakes up from this dream. Gasping for air, he cries. Hot tears slid down his cheeks.

Every time around his year, he always dreams of this. He could never forget the love that they shared. But he could never forget Luhan's dying face as well. Full of love. But also full of regrets as well. He looks down at the platinum band on his ring finger. 

 

He'll never forget Luhan.


End file.
